Fuji Syuusuke's 5 days of terror
by Isilwe
Summary: An injured Fuji is banned from practice for 5 days. What DOES a tennis prodigy do to relieve his boredom?
1. Day 1

_This idea came to me when I re-watched the PoT series. Remember when Momoshiro first appeared with an injured ankle? Heh heh... what if Fuji had sprained his ankle and was banned from tennis practice? (The idea was too irresistible for me not to try) Thus, the arrival of this fic. Well, enjoy_

_All disclaimers are mentioned in my bio._

* * *

**Day 1:**

It was one of the usual dreary Monday mornings, when the boys from Seigaku Junior High Tennis Club came filing in one after another before class for their morning practice sessions. Horio could be heard explaining something completely irrelevant to the sport, Momoshiro and Kaidou were already on name calling contest (part two) and Kawamura was warbling his seventh war-cry somewhere on the C court. It was when Tezuka was about to order a thirty lap treatment for Momoshiro and Kaidou when Fuji Syuusuke, the tennis prodigy of Seigaku arrived. Late. And _LIMPING_. It caught the attention of the members in the tennis court immediately and they all dashed to him in a fluster. Everyone gets a sprained ankle now and then, but this was _FUJI_, the genius _just_ doesn't get himself a sprain randomly.

'Fuji! Are you alright?! What happened?' The mother hen of the tennis club, Oishi asked frantically.

'Ah, I had a little accident crossing the road yesterday night.' Fuji said, with his ever-present smile on his lips.

'Mada mada dane.' Echizen scoffed but his haughty expression was instantly wiped off his face with a death glare from the rest of the Seigaku regulars.

Kikumaru popped out from behind Oishi. 'Have you been to the doctor's yet nyah?'

'Mm. He said it is just a sprain and it will recover fully in a week.'

'By my calculations, if Fuji does not engage in any form of strenuous exercise or place more stress on the ankle unnecessarily, he will be fine by five days.' Inui deadpanned, pencil scratching away in his notebook.

His teammates sighed in unison. 'Everyone, back to practice!' Tezuka ordered, and they returned back to their positions. 'Momoshiro, Kaidou, thirty laps.' The two boys protested. 'Thirty-five laps.' Tezuka added in his usual monotone. Glaring at each other, they started on their punishment.

Fuji was about to head to the clubhouse to change when he was approached by Tezuka and the coach, Ryuuzaki. 'Fuji, you are banned from playing tennis for five days, starting now.' Ryuuzaki announced.

Fuji stopped in his tracks and stared at both of them, flabbergasted. (For the three years Tezuka has known Fuji, it was the _first_ time he saw the latter with such an expression on his face.) 'Five days? But it's not that serious, I can still at least do some service aces…'

'The doctor said one week. I've already shortened it to five days. If you disobey, you will be banned for a week.' Tezuka replied.

Looking indignant (which was, again, an expression _never_ found on the prodigy), Fuji glanced at Ryuuzaki, for some form of mercy, but the coach just sighed. 'Listen to Tezuka, Fuji. The Kantou regional tournaments are round the corner. We can't afford to have our second best player to not be in his top form by then.' She patted Fuji's shoulder. 'Bear with it.'

Fuji reverted back to his usual smile. 'Mm. I understand, Sumire-chan.'

Ryuuzaki folded her arms and said irritably. 'How many times have I told you not to call me that?' Fuji just smiled in reply.

Ryuuzaki and Tezuka left Fuji to make their way to the Tennis court, but something made Tezuka glance back once in Fuji's direction. There was something particularly unnerving about Fuji's smile….

* * *

Sitting on the bench in the clubhouse, the noise in the courts was audible even through the closed door and windows. Fuji looked out of the window, one hand twirling his racket absent-mindedly. _Boring…_ He had a sudden urge to force feed Tezuka and Ryuuzaki with Inui's latest creation. He could almost picture Tezuka falling face down on the ground, in slow motion. _But that is not good enough. _ Fuji's sadistic inner voice reprimanded. He caught sight of Momoshiro and Kaidou jogging past, squabbling like a married couple as they went. _Twenty-eighth lap… _Fuji gave the clubhouse an once-over and chuckled. He might as well put his unexpected free time to some good use.

* * *

'Damn it.' Momoshiro complained as he cracked his neck. 'Captain Tezuka was too harsh. Thirty-five laps first thing in the morning is no joke.' 

'You are just weak.' Kaidou commented as he passed by to head for his cubby-hole.

'What did you just say? You stupid viper?!' Momoshiro yelled. Tezuka walked in and his presence effectively silenced the two.

Momoshiro rummaged in his cubby-hole. 'Hey, where did my pants go?! I left it in here!'

'I was sure I brought it this morning… hey Tezuka, did you borrow my science textbook?' Oishi asked. Tezuka shook his head and Oishi continued to search in his bag. 'Strange…'

'Hey! Who took my shoe? I'm missing one!' Kaidou demanded.

'Nyah? My lunchbox missing again! Momo! Did you take my lunchbox again? That's so mean!' Kikumaru whined.

Momoshiro was dashing about the room in a panic, thankfully with his tennis shorts still on. 'I didn't! I'm still missing my pants! Anyone seen my pants?!'

Echizen was packing his bag when he also noticed something amiss.

'What's wrong o-chibi?' Kikumaru asked as he snatched Momoshiro's wallet to claim lunch money.

'One of my spare rackets is missing.'

'Echizen, isn't that yours?' Kawamura pointed up.

All of the regular's gaze followed Kawamura's finger. Right at the top of the cupboard was a basket, containing Echizen's missing racket and with it, several other articles.

'Nyah!!! My lunchbox!' Kikumaru shouted. 'What is it doing up there?'

Oishi squinted at the basket. 'My science textbook is in there too. Who put it there?'

And of all times, the school bell rang just then.

'We are gonna be late!' Momoshiro screamed. 'Someone! Quick go grab a chair!'

'But there aren't any chairs in here!' Oishi clasped his hands to his face. 'My first lesson is science today! I need that book!'

'Hmm… According to the height of the cupboard and our reach, we can't get that basket without a chair.' Inui said calmly. 'However, if one of us could carry someone on their shoulders, we should be able to get that basket easily.'

Momoshiro immediately bent down in front of the cupboard and beckoned to a certain freshman. 'Oi, Echizen! Quick! Climb up on my shoulders.'

'Hell no.' Echizen retreated towards the door. 'I'll just come and get the racket after school…' But Kaidou and Kikumaru already had other plans. They hoisted Echizen by the arms and plunked him on Momoshiro's shoulders. 'H-hey!' Echizen protested.

'Just get that basket already! I can't go to class without my pants!' Momoshiro hollered.

Livid, Echizen took down the basket. There it was, Kikumaru's lunchbox, Oishi's textbook, Momoshiro's pants, Echizen's racket, Kaidoh's shoe, Inui's new formula (which was leaking purple smoke), Kawamura's pencil case and… a shirt.

'Whose shirt is this?' Oishi held it up. A topless Tezuka came forth and collected it in silence.

'Who's so mean to do something like that nyah?' Kikumaru asked as he stuffed his lunchbox into his bag.

'No idea…' Kawamura opened the door.

And they all saw Fuji walking past the clubhouse, smiling while humming a non-descript tune.

* * *

'_Then, in the __battle of Sekigahara__ in 1600, __Tokugawa Ieyasu__ defeated the Hideyori loyalists and other Western rivals. Hence, he achieved…' _ The teacher droned on and on. As was his usual habit, Fuji gazed out of the window, listening to the lecture half-heartedly. 

Kikumaru leaned over and whispered. 'Fujiko, were you the one who put all our stuff into that basket?'

'Why do you think it was me?' Fuji whispered back.

'You are evil enough, nyah?'

'Kikumaru-kun! Kindly read the next paragraph for me.' Their teacher called out, halting their hushed conversation.

Kikumaru flinched. 'Page forty-five, second paragraph from the bottom.' Fuji hissed.

Kikumaru winked his thanks. _'After the destruction of the Toyotomi clan in 1615 when Ieyasu captured Osaka Castle, he and his successors…'_

Playing with his highlighter, Fuji gazed at his textbook. An idea struck him as he noticed the stationery he was toying with. He giggled before he could stop himself and Kikumaru, who was watching Fuji from the corner of his eye, yelped halfway through his narration and caused the class to howl in laughter, much to his teacher's chagrin.

* * *

'Hmm… I don't see Fuji-senpai, don't see him at all.' Momoshiro thought aloud as he and Echizen made their way to the clubhouse after school. 'I hope he turns up today during practice. Captain is gonna make him run laps for the shirt thing this morning.' He grinned. 'How many laps do you think, Echizen?' 

'Of all people possible, why Fuji-senpai?' Echizen asked, stifling a yawn.

'Who else can it be? Besides, only Fuji-senpai would dare to fool around with Tezuka's stuff like that.' Momoshiro smirked. 'But it's not like Fuji-senpai to do something so tame, I'd have expected more, considering his twisted nature.'

The younger boy appeared not to have heard, staring intently at the crowd at the entrance of the clubhouse instead.

Curious, Momoshiro called out. 'Oi! What's up?'

'Ah! Momo-chan senpai, Echizen!' Horio waved him over. 'Look!' He held out a box full of tennis balls.

Except… they didn't really _look_ like tennis balls. Because tennis balls are generally yellow in color, but the ones in the box, Momoshiro picked out one gingerly, as if it might explode, were bright neon _pink_. And each one was covered with little red _hearts_.

Echizen peeked inside the clubhouse and groaned to himself. All of the tennis balls had been turned a brilliant shade of pink, each painstakingly dotted with tiny hearts. Not a single one was spared; even the brand new balls the club had stored in a locker for emergencies had undergone the extreme makeover.

Katsuo and Kachiro were already giggling in a corner, appalled looks of varying degrees were plastered on the faces of the regulars (excluding Kikumaru, who was pounding the floor with his fist, howling with laughter) while the rest simply looked constipated with both amusement and apprehension.

'Why has no one started warming up yet? Everyone! Twent...' The Captain was interrupted when Horio held out the boxful of balls under Tezuka's nose with a terrified squeak. The group cringed as one.

Tezuka glared at the sea of pink and red before him for a full minute, causing most of the freshmen and sophomores to edge behind the regulars. Inui had whipped out his trademark army-green notebook, labeled _**Tezuka Kunimitsu Volume 4**_ and was scribbling away, muttering about the current height of Tezuka's eyebrows while the rest of the boys held their breaths, waiting for the death proclamation.

'Who did it?' Tezuka asked, danger punctuating every word. Everyone took a step back, shaking their heads vigorously.

'I-It was already like this when Horio and I came in for ball duty.' Arai explained, sweating buckets.

Tezuka resisted the urge to rub his throbbing temple. 'First-years, take a few of the balls and see if you can remove the color. Rest of you, warm up! Inui, start them on your new training menu once they are done.' He barked.

The club members left; relieved they were not punished for the pink balls. 'No-one is to go home without completing triple the amount on the training menu!' Tezuka added. The boys groaned, majority of them ready to throttle a certain tennis prodigy.

* * *

_Preview for Day 2: Fuji Syuusuke doesn't let up his onslaught of pranks. Someone is the receiver of a collection of manga from the tennis prodigy, much to the horror and disgust from the rest of the tennis team. (Poor Momoshiro...) _

Please DO leave comments/reviews/ideas. Each and every single one is very much appreciated. _Onegai shimasu  
_


	2. Day 2

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys are the reason I sat at the comupter for the next 5 hours after posting Day 1, to complete Day 2, reading five times over to remove mistakes. Domo arigatou gozaimashita!!!_

* * *

**Day 2:**

'Thanks for breakfast, Nee-san. I'm off.'

'Wait, Syuusuke.' Yumiko handed Fuji a paper bag. 'Help me bring this out will you?'

'Trash?' Fuji peeked inside the bag. 'Manga?'

'Yep, I'm throwing those away. I have to clear out some space in my room. It's getting too cluttered.' She went back to the kitchen to do the dishes.

'Are you sure?' Fuji held up one of the books. 'Aren't these your favorites?'

'Hmm… I don't have a choice. Anyway, I'm already tired of reading them over and over.'

_Heh heh… another opportunity. _Fuji smiled. 'Then, may I give these to a friend?'

'Eh? Are you sure? Those are not for minors you know.' Yumiko looked at her younger brother with suspicion.

'Ha ha, don't worry Nee-san, I'm sure my friend will like them. So, may I?'

'Sure. See you later, Syuusuke.' Yumiko returned to her dishes.

'Bye Nee-san.' Fuji beamed as he walked to school. _Now, who shall I bestow these books upon?_

* * *

'**BURNING! COME ON BABY! I NOT SCARED!! I AM BURNING!!! GREAT!!!'**

_Taka-san huh? _Fuji laughed quietly at the sight of the tall boy swinging his racket like a lunatic, people around him backing off to give him a wide berth.

'**DORYA!!!!'** Kawamura served and his opponent ducked, completely forgetting the fact that they supposed to be playing tennis. **'OH-MY-GOD!! COME BACK!! COME HERE!!'** His habit of hollering horrendous English had never failed to drive their English language teacher into hiding. _But enough about Kawamura,_ Fuji thought_, it is time to start sabotage mission one of the day._ The club members had already started their morning training, a quick head-count in the courts told Fuji that the clubhouse was empty.

He managed to sneak past the tennis courts unseen. A quick dash and he made it into the clubhouse. Fuji snickered. _Too easy. _Seconds later, he located his target's bag and planted the paper bag of manga inside, at an angle that will let it fall out easily upon contact.

Pleased with himself, Fuji left the small building whistling, to hide somewhere nearby where he can watch. _Now, let the drama unfold…_

* * *

'Game set! Six games to two, Kikumaru Oishi pair!' The umpire called out.

Kikumaru hopped gleefully onto Oishi. 'Yippee! We completely trashed Kaidou and O-chibi!! We are the best, aren't we Oishi?'

The Golden pair's opponent, Kaidou and Echizen were in the midst of a stare-down.

'Mada mada dane, Kaidou-senpai.' Echizen drawled, tapping his racket on his shoulder.

Kaidou hissed. 'It's because you were running around all by yourself, doing all the useless Drive B's that didn't score!'

'And all of your Boomerang snake shots were out!' Echizen snapped. Oishi was about to step in as the mediator when Tezuka arrived, timely as ever.

'Practice will stop here. First-years, collect the balls and nets. Echizen and Kaidou, ten laps! The rest is dismissed!'

Sniggering, Momoshiro made his way back to the clubhouse with the rest of the regulars to change. 'Looks like Echizen and that stupid viper can't be paired as doubles.'

'Their only similarity is their stubbornness. They possess completely different playing styles, thus making them unable to complement each other in doubles. Success rate of playing a decent doubles game in a real match is currently at 10 percent…' Inui explained to nobody in particular.

'Ah ha ha ha… If you are right, doubles 2 for the up-coming match is going to be a headache for Ryuuzaki-sensei again.' Oishi commented as he opened the door to the clubhouse.

'Ryuuzaki-sensei will have something planned. Don't worry about it.' Tezuka remarked.

'I guess you're right.' Oishi replied apologetically. He brushed against Momoshiro's bag as he approached his cubby-hole. A paper bag fell out, spilling its contents all over the clubhouse floor.

'Oops. Sorry, Momoshiro.' Oishi called out to the teenager, who was lounging on the bench, drinking deeply from his water bottle. Oishi bent down to pick up the bag's contents, but he withdrew with a screech that reverberated throughout the clubhouse, stopping the occupants in their activities.

'Ouch… what was that for Oishi?' Kikumaru winced as he stuck a finger in his ear.

Oishi, who had turned a gorgeous shade of red, leaned against the cubby-holes and pointed at the floor with a quavering finger, his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish.

The room fell silent as the regulars took in what they saw.

An enormous collection of yaoi manga, probably hard-core, judging from the illustrations of the covers and the contents of few open books. The books were worn at the binders, indicating the owner had often flipped through them.

'Momo… I never knew…' Kawamura muttered, clutching his chest as if he was having a heart attack.

Momoshiro gaped at the books; water that he was drinking flowed freely from his open mouth. 'B-but… those are not mine!' he stuttered.

'Meep! I never knew Momo is that type of person!' Kikumaru immediately cowered behind Oishi, who was still in a state of shock.

Even Inui was taken aback. He adjusted his glasses with a shaking hand, strode towards his bag, pulled out _**Momoshiro Takeshi Volume 2**_. 'Today, Momoshiro has revealed another one of his hobbies. This may indicate a change in data concerning his sexual preferences…' he whispered to himself as he scribbled frantically.

'LIKE-I-SAID! IT'S NOT MINE!!' Momoshiro screamed.

Tezuka was staring… or rather, glaring at Momoshiro. Momoshiro turned to his captain and pleaded. 'Buchou! I swear! Those are not mine!!!!' Tezuka turned away and continued to change in silence. _Don't bother, don't bother…_ he mentally chanted.

The clubhouse door opened, Kaidou and Echizen entered, panting a little from their assigned laps. 'I could hear you screaming from outside, Momo-senpai.' Echizen grumbled.

'Be quiet, you stupid…' Kaidou stepped on one of the books and he looked down to see what he stepped on. Turning a shade of green that matched his bandana, he asked, 'whose are these?'

Kawamura, Oishi, Kikumaru and Inui pointed at Momoshiro at the same time.

'T-these are not mine!!' Momoshiro looked as if he was about to cry.

Kikumaru looked at Echizen. 'No wonder Momo's so attached to o-chibi. O-chibi-chan looks like someone plucked out of one of those books, uke-style.'

Echizen paled. Without bothering to change, he grabbed his belongings and dashed out of the clubhouse.

The rest of the team followed suit, leaving Momoshiro alone. 'BUT-IT'S-NOT-MINE!!!!!' Momoshiro wailed as they left.

As Tezuka walked to the school building with a pounding headache, he heard a nearby tree chuckling. He stopped for a moment to glare at the offensive tree, before dismissing it to his headache and continued on, determined to let his lessons erase the earlier events.

* * *

_That was good._ Fuji could hardly control his laughter. _I bet Echizen will never look at Momoshiro the same way again, thanks to Eiji. I'll have to thank Nee-san later on._ He watched from behind the tree as Momoshiro trudged out of the clubhouse, the said victim looking as if he was about to commit suicide. _Ah… I'll stop for today. Momo probably can't take anymore trauma as it is._

Fuji didn't feel the least bit guilty. In fact, his brains were already working on the next prank. _This one will have to be performed tomorrow. It's too late to do it today…_ He planned his next move with great care, completely ignoring his classes. Even the humongous amount of assignments didn't dampen his elation at the success of the previous practical joke. _Getting a sprained ankle was worth it._ Fuji grinned.

* * *

'Fujiko, you won't be coming to the courts today?' Kikumaru asked as their class was dismissed for the day.

'Nope. I'm banned from practice, remember?'

'Are you just trying to escape from Tezuka's punishment?' Kikumaru waved a finger at Fuji. 'EVERYONE suspects that you were the one who painted the tennis balls pink!'

'Why me?' Fuji asked innocently.

Kikumaru narrowed his eyes. Though he is famed for his naivety, even he knows that Fuji can't be trusted… at times.

Before Kikumaru could answer, Fuji stood up. 'Okay, it's time for you to go for practice. Unless you want Tezuka to give you laps?'

Kikumaru checked his watch. 'NYAH!!! I'm late!! Bye Fujiko!' and dashed off.

Fuji packed his bags and closed the classroom door behind him as he exited. _Time to go shopping…_ he thought cheerily.

* * *

'Hi, can I help you with anything?' The store assistant inquired.

'Nope, I'm just looking. Thanks.' Fuji answered, eyes fixed on the shelves, filled to the brim with bottles.

'If you need anything, feel free to ask.' The assistant said and left Fuji alone to search on his own.

After ten minutes of looking at labels, Fuji finally saw what he needed. Beaming, he turned the bottle carefully in his hands, making sure it was the exact one he was looking for before going to the counter to pay for it.

Clutching the bag containing his key to his next prank, Fuji made his way home, eagerly looking forward to the next day.

* * *

_Heh heh... hope you guys enjoyed it. If you have any pranks you wish to play on the Seigaku team, do do do comment on the reviews. I read every single one of them! _

_For the reviewers who expressed their pleasure at the topless Tezuka in Day 1, don't worry, I'm coming up with something as good as (or hopefully better) in Day 3. (evils grins: yes, I enjoy the mental image of a topless Tezuka as much as any fangirl does. Yummy) Once again, thanks for the reviews! (You guys might just force me to plough on to Day 3.) _


	3. Day 3

_Yes! Finally! Day 3!! (collapses on my bed) Sorry this took longer then expected, but it's an extra long one this time. Hope you guys enjoy it! (And please please please kindly drop a review or two while you're at it. [grins)_

* * *

**Day 3:**

'Good morning!' Fuji greeted as he slid the infirmary door open. It was empty, much to Fuji's satisfaction. He had made the effort to come extra early, so he could go about making his preparations without arousing the suspicion of the school nurse.

Fuji quickly searched the infirmary, and found the cupboard which stored what he needed: Uniforms. He dumped the boys' uniforms into a trash bag which he had brought along, tying it up securely. He then took down some of the girls' uniforms, carefully counting out the sizes. After double-checking the cupboard to make sure he did not leave anything behind, he closed it and left the infirmary, trash bag slung over his shoulder, looking very much like an evil Santa Claus.

* * *

'Uisu…' Echizen greeted and tugged at his cap as he entered the court. 

'Huh? Hey, Echizen, where's Momo?' Oishi asked when he noticed Echizen sauntering in alone.

Echizen shrugged. 'No idea.'

Looking confused, Oishi pestered the rookie. 'Didn't you two come together like you always do?'

'Sheez Oishi, do you think o-chibi will still ride behind Momo's bike after yesterday?' Kikumaru whispered at a volume that everyone within ten feet of him could hear.

Oishi reddened. 'Oh… right.' Echizen pulled his cap lower and started his warm-ups, ignoring the strange looks the three other freshmen were throwing at him.

* * *

'Tezuka!' The coach waved the stoic captain over after he dismissed the team. 

'What is it Ryuuzaki sensei?' Tezuka asked when he reached the elderly woman.

'What's wrong with Momoshiro? He doesn't look too well.' She questioned the stern-faced student, frowning.

Tezuka turned to Momoshiro's direction to see the boy walking back to the clubhouse, resembling a shell-shocked zombie.

'Nothing.' Tezuka lied. Momoshiro tripped over a basketful of tennis balls, crashing spectacularly onto the ground.

Ryuuzaki frowned deepened as she watched Momoshiro pick himself up and continue his zombie-march. 'Are you sure, Tezuka?'

'Yes.' Tezuka affirmed and Momoshiro chose that exact moment to walk into Kachiro, sending both of them sprawling on the floor.

Ryuuzaki released a dramatic sigh. 'If you say so. All right, I won't hold you up any longer. You better head back to the clubhouse to change before the school bell rings.'

Tezuka took his leave, thankful he was not pressed further by the coach. However, his sense of relief was swiftly replaced by a sense of impending doom when he entered the clubhouse to find it in an uproar. In fact, it was a familiar scene….

'Nyah?! Where did my clothes go?!'

'I'm very sure I left my uniform here! There's no way it could've disappeared just like that!' Kawamura seemed to have gotten it into his head that his uniform sneaked into the supply cupboard on its own and was throwing random things out over his shoulder in search of it.

Tezuka was about to yell for some order when Kaidou pulled out a green mini-skirt from his own cubby. '…what the hell is this?'

'What… happened to our uniforms?' Oishi asked, lifting up a white and green sailor style blouse.

Echizen was also holding a set of the blouse and skirt in his size with an appalled look on his face. 'These are the girls' uniforms.'

'I know it is the girls' uniforms, but why is it here? Where did our uniforms go?' Kaidou snapped, flinging the green mini-skirt on the floor in his frustration.

'It would seem that whoever took our uniforms wanted us to wear the girls' uniforms. The person sure is attentive, picking out all the right sizes.' Inui observed.

'Inui! This isn't the time to admire that prankster! Our uniforms! We can't go to school without our uniforms!' Kikumaru waved his arms frantically. 'I don't wanna go to school wearing the girls' uniform!'

'Actually, I think you'd look good in the girls' uniform, Kikumaru senpai.' Echizen smirked.

'Oh… really… nyah? What am I saying? OUR UNIFORMS!' Kikumaru screeched.

'Tezuka, what do you think we should do?' Oishi turned to their ever reliable leader. The occupants stopped their panicking and looked at him, desperate for some last minute work of miracle. (With the exception of Momoshiro, the boy was sitting on the bench, zoning out.)

For the first time, Tezuka regretted being the Captain of Seigaku Tennis club, especially when said team included a complete nut case mistakenly labeled as a tennis genius. He strode to his own cubby hole, secretly hoping his own clothes had come to no harm, to find that he was not spared either. In place of his usual black uniform was a lovingly tucked and folded set of the green and white girls' uniforms. A pink slip of paper was placed on top of the clothes. Puzzled, Tezuka picked it up and read the print.

**WHERE THE BIRDS NESTS**

**P.S Those books weren't Momoshiro's ****(heart)**

Oishi read the note aloud over his shoulder while Tezuka mentally cursed the previous Captain for allowing someone this demented to join the club.

Kikumaru frowned. 'Where the birds nests? What does it mean?'

'Hmm… it must be a clue; maybe it's a hint to where our uniforms are.' Inui mused.

'How the hell are we supposed to know where birds nests?' Kaidou hissed in annoyance.

Completely revived when his name was officially cleared, Momoshiro entered the verbal fray. 'Birds nest in trees of course, you dumb ass.'

'Shut up, I didn't ask you for your opinion, you perv.'

'Hey hey, cut it out.' Kawamura stepped in. 'The important thing is our uniforms. We still have three minutes before the bell rings. We better start looking.'

'But there are like, dozens of trees in this school, nyah? And what if it's not in the school grounds?' Kikumaru asked.

'There are thirty-five trees in the school grounds, to be exact.' Inui offered.

'Yeah, thanks for the help, Inui.' Kikumaru scowled.

'Echizen, Kawamura, you two search the north part of the school, the area near the gates. Oishi, Kikumaru, the south, at the back. Momoshiro and Kaidou, you two go to the east and look. Inui, we'll go to the west. Gather back here in ten minutes. Dismissed.' Tezuka ordered, sounding very much like a drill sergeant.

'Ten minutes? Are you sure Tezuka? We'll be late you know.' Oishi asked.

'Better late then wearing girls' uniforms.' Echizen mumbled as he left the clubhouse.

* * *

'We found it!' Momoshiro panted happily as he entered the clubhouse with Kaidou, dragging a black trash bag between them. 'It was tied to the highest branch on the tree.' 

'All right!' Kikumaru cheered, patting the two sophomores on the back. 'Now we can go back to class!'

Kawamura opened the bag and his face fell.

'What's wrong, Kawamura?' Inui asked.

'Uh… which uniforms are ours?' Kawamura turned the trash bag over; dozens upon dozens of uniforms came tumbling out.

'WAHHHH!!!!! No way!!! Now we have to look through this mountain of uniforms to find ours?!' Kikumaru wailed.

Echizen sighed and starting searching for his own uniform. 'Mada mada dane'

* * *

_Pity…_ Fuji thought as he watched a flustered Kikumaru apologize repeatedly to the teacher. _Looks like they found the bag._ Fuji glanced at his watch. _Only an hour late, not too bad._ He didn't expect the team to don the girls' uniforms, but that did not stop him from hoping they would. He had hidden behind the clubhouse with his beloved Nikon, and was forced to give up when the team scattered to look for the trash bag. If only he could somehow force to Tezuka wear that green mini-skirt, he'd have a lifetime supply of blackmail. Maybe he'll come up with another plan to execute on another occasion. In the meantime, he had the afternoon one to concentrate on. 

'Fuji!' Kikumaru hissed as he returned to his seat, after earning a good lecture from his teacher for his tardiness. 'You were the one, weren't you!'

Fuji smiled and nodded.

'It was you!' It took Kikumaru all the self-control he had not to jump up and yell. He didn't want to add detention to today's list of punishments. 'You are so mean!' He muttered angrily.

'Really? I thought it'd be interesting to see Tezuka in a skirt. Kaidou too. Maybe Kawamura and Oishi also…'

The images swam in Kikumaru's head making him almost burst out in laughter. When he finally subdued his giggles, he asked the perpetually smiling teenager. 'You aren't gonna do anything else… are you, Fujiko?'

'I am.' His smile grew a millimeter wider.

Kikumaru gulped. 'What… is it…?'

Fuji beamed. 'Don't drink anything during tennis practice later.' And that was all Kikumaru could get out of the prodigy as the teacher dropped a surprise test on them and Fuji mysteriously vanished throughout the rest of their free time.

* * *

Kikumaru was at a loss. During lunch, the redhead had a good mind to warn Tezuka or Oishi about Fuji's next sabotage mission when he couldn't locate the prankster. When he nearly reached their classroom, he stopped, shook his head and went back to his own classroom, arousing much curiosity from his fellow schoolmates. He knew better then to spill the beans on Fuji; he's not noble enough incur that smiling demon's wrath for the sake of the team. But if he didn't, Fuji might _kill_somebody. But if he did… Kikumaru clutched his hair in despair._What should he do?????_

* * *

'Fuji senpai!' Kachiro and Katsuo greeted their teams' arguably second best player after school. 

Fuji smiled and raised a hand in greeting. 'What are you two doing?'

'Inui senpai asked us to fill this dispenser with water.' Katsuo replied, waving the bulky thing he held in his arms.

'Water? He's not going to use his juices?' Fuji asked in amusement.

The two juniors paled. 'No, he said water this time.'

Fuji's smile broadened. 'Let me help you then.'

'It's fine, Fuji senpai, really!' Katsuo stammered but Fuji took the dispenser from him.

'I insist.' And he walked to the taps and started filling the dispenser. 'Oh! Look! Over there!' Fuji pointed to the courts and his two juniors turned over in the direction. While they did, with the speed of a master pilferer, Fuji dumped the contents of the bottle he had carried in his pocket into the dispenser and returned the bottle back to his pocket.

'What? What did you want us to see?' Kachiro turned back to Fuji.

'Hmm? I thought I saw a purple cat.' Fuji replied.

'…purple…' The two juniors looked at each other in confusion.

'There you go.' Fuji handed the filled dispenser to Katsuo.

The two boys stammered a thanks as Fuji strolled off.

* * *

Kikumaru stomped into the tennis courts stern-faced, scaring off his juniors for the very first time. He had reached the grim decision of deciding not to say anything but prayed fervently to all the gods up there that Fuji won't murder someone by accident or their deaths would be on him. 

'Eiji, you okay?' Oishi asked when he noticed Kikumaru behaving strangely.

'Oishi… what if someone dies?' Kikumaru whined.

'Huh?! Did someone in your family die?' Oishi asked.

Before Kikumaru could answer, Inui arrived carrying the water dispenser, and asked the players to start on their daily run. The alarm bells in Kikumaru's head went off at the sight of the dispenser. However, before the distressed Kikumaru could say anything, Tezuka had sent them running, with a new rule of thirty seconds per lap.

_Don't drink anything during tennis practice later._

Fuji's warning rang in Kikumaru's ear and he dashed for all he was worth, smashing the school's hundred meter dash record by a full eight seconds. He watched with trepidation as the members took the proffered cups of water one after another. (Inui had decided to pass on giving out his juice, feeling that he should let it stew in the science laboratory for another week.) To his relief, they didn't fall to the ground, writhing in agony, but he still didn't take any water, despite his parching throat after completing the designated twenty laps.

The boys seemed normal, going about their training routine but an hour later…

'Echizen! Where are you going?' Oishi asked when the boy dropped his racket like a hot poker and started running out of the court in the middle of a match with him.

'I forfeit!' The young talent croaked with a crimson face. 'Toilet!' And he vanished, almost leaving a trail of smoke behind him in his haste.

Kachiro, Katsuo and Horio soon followed, scattering the tennis balls they were picking up in their hurry to leave.

The sophomores were next, pushing each other out of the way as they stumbled out of the court and dashed to the school building.

'What's going on?' Momoshiro wondered aloud before he turned red, clutched his abdomen and chased after his peers.

Kaidou and Kawamura followed suit, the latter whimpering as he grabbed his bottom and ran off.

'Hey hey, where are you guys going? We are in the middle of practice!' Oishi yelled.

Inui raised his hand apologetically. 'I have to go to the toilet too.'

'Not you too…' Oishi suddenly grimaced. 'Actually… I need to go also. Sorry Tezuka!'

Kikumaru and Tezuka watched their disappearing backs, the court now completely empty save themselves and the coach.

'What's happening?' Ryuuzaki asked the two seniors in confusion.

Kikumaru frowned. 'No idea nyah…'

'Sheesh… trying to slack off are they?' Ryuuzaki scowled. But her expression was over-written with surprise when she turned to Tezuka to find him sweating profusely.

'Please excuse me.' The stoic captain muttered as he started to take his leave.

'Oi, Tezuka, you all right?' The coach asked in concern.

'Yes.' Tezuka answered abruptly and left, walking as fast as he could without running.

'What on earth is happening?' Ryuuzaki asked an equally bewildered Kikumaru.

'No idea…' And Kikumaru's eyes fell on the innocent looking water dispenser.

* * *

Tezuka stalked towards the first floor toilets and flung open the door to find all the cubicles occupied. From the groaning drifting from the cubicles, it would seem that his team had taken over the place. Silently he left for the second floor, but it was the same. Kawamura had staggered out of his cubicle, his face white as a sheet, grabbed his bottom with a wail and dashed into the cubicle again. As he half-ran up the stairs to the third floor, Tezuka decided that Fuji was just begging for one hundred laps.

* * *

Fuji pulled out a bottle labeled_ Bisacodyl_ from his bag as he left the school. _This stuff works like magic_, the prodigy thought, extremely pleased. He should buy another bottle just for Mizuki…

* * *

_(grins) Yes, yes, I'm so evil. No, correction. FUJI is evil. (sigh) On to Day 4... let us pray Fuji really doesn't kill someone this time...Oh, thanks to syuusuke's girl for mentioning it. I didn't put it in the fic but Fuji took the pains to actually grind the tablets (yes,he did, don't ask me why) into a fine powder and that's how he adminstered those pills.  
_


	4. Day 4

_A/N: This time, almost everything happened at once, so I hope it's not too confusing or abrupt. Pardon me, if it was. This one is two weeks late because my brain completely entered the Ice Age, then when it finally thawed, FF.N somehow went all buggy on me (was it just me or did other people notice too?) and by the time FF.N was no longer buggy, my brain froze over again. So, __**sumimasen deshita, minna-san. **__And one last thing. I feel that as the Days go on, it's no longer funny. (grimaces) What do you guys think? _

_Anyway, it's time for Day 4…But allow me to add, if anyone dies… it's not my fault… its Fuji's fault… (points at the smiling sadist behind me)_

* * *

**Day 4:**

'Hmm… I'm sure I left it in here somewhere…' Fuji mumbled as he rummaged in a large box labeled 'Caution, Keep out'.

'What are you looking for, Syuusuke? Breakfast is ready.'

'It's nothing… Oh! Nee-san, where did you keep the super glue?' Fuji questioned his older sister hovering beside him.

'Super glue? It's in my room. What do you need it for?'

'School. Can I have it?' Fuji asked.

'Sure. I'll go get it.' Yumiko left Fuji to his search.

'Ah! Found it.' Fuji pulled out a small zip-lock bag. Mentally going through the supplies he needed, he went about the house collecting the necessities. Yumiko handed him the super glue, he already found that little bag of powder, he needed to prepare a sticker and… oh yes, he'd need to bring the bottle of ketchup. For bubblegum, he'd have to make a detour while going to school to get it. _So far, so good._ Fuji thought as he carefully packed his supplies into his bag and went for his breakfast.

* * *

'Good mor…' Kikumaru paused, staring at his friend. Fuji had entered the still-fairly empty classroom with his trademark smile but something was off. Kikumaru continued staring. Fuji was…chewing something.

'Fujiko, what are you chewing?' Kikumaru asked.

'Gum.' Fuji offered Kikumaru one as he blew a bubble. 'Want one?'

Kikumaru's jaw nearly dropped to the ground. He thought he'd never live to see the day the tennis genius would walk around chewing gum like a five year old. To Kikumaru, the idea of Fuji chewing gum was as inconceivable as Tezuka scratching his bottom in public. Unless some mad candy maker decided to produce wasabi flavored gum. 'What flavor is it nyah?' Kikumaru eyed the offered gum apprehensively.

'Mint.' The genius answered.

Kikumaru took it and cautiously put it in his mouth. He cringed, waiting for disaster to strike, but as it turned out, it was just normal gum.

'Oh, Eiji.' Fuji turned to him. 'Have you studied for the science test yet?'

Kikumaru nearly swallowed the gum in shock. 'Wha-what test?'

'The science test, this afternoon, on chapter sixteen to twenty. You didn't know?'

'Science test?! No way! I didn't study for it! I didn't know there was one!' Kikumaru knocked over two girls and upturned a chair in his mad dash to another classmate. 'Nagano, is there a science test this afternoon?' He asked frantically.

The classmate looked at the distressed Kikumaru in confusion. 'Science test? What are you…' He caught sight of Fuji waving at him. The prankster gave him a wink and he caught on. 'Oh yeah, the test. Yep, this afternoon, the teacher said she'll be giving one on Thursday.'

'NO WAY!!' Kikumaru wailed. 'I didn't know!!'

* * *

Fuji left Kikumaru alone to study for the test that didn't exist and headed to another classroom. He slid open the door and was pleased to find out that no-one had arrived yet. But he had to work fast as the students would be arriving soon. He quickly located his target's seat and turned the chair over. Whipping out the super glue from his pocket, he lovingly applied a generous amount of it onto the feet of the chair, positioned it with great care and held it down firmly as it dried. Satisfied, he left the classroom.

This time, Fuji made his way to the science lab. Without a moment's hesitation, he walked over to the cupboard beside the windows and opened it. Inside, laid Inui's latest creations. The data man of the team often let his drinks stew before he deemed it suitable for consumption. Fuji poured the lot of them into a large thermos flask he had brought along and tightened the lid as hard as he could. Then he returned to his classroom and stored the flask in his bag.

Kikumaru was now in a frenzy as Nagano, the classmate, decided to take one step further and informed the other classmates of the imaginary test and the entire class decided to play along.

'Fujiko!' The red-head moaned pitifully. 'There's like a hundred pages! I'm going to fail it!!'

'Do your best, Eiji.' Fuji gave him an encouraging smile. 'The test is in the afternoon, you still have some time.'

Kikumaru whimpered and returned to his textbook, oblivious to the giggling around him.

* * *

'Good morning, Tezuka.' Oishi greeted the captain as he entered the classroom with his usual impassive expression.

'Good morning.' Tezuka reached for his chair. But no matter how he pulled, the captain could not move the chair. He bent down to examine but could not figure out why it wouldn't move an inch.

'What's wrong, Tezuka?' The vice-captain asked.

'…My chair is stuck.' The captain replied in a monotone as he hung his bag beside the table.

'Stuck?' Oishi got up to take a look. He gave the stubborn chair a hard tug but it didn't even budge. 'That's strange…'

Tezuka silently took over and continued his attempt in moving the strange chair. Five minutes later, Oishi decided to give it another try. Tezuka complied by moving aside. Oishi held the chair, took a deep breath, summoned all the strength he had, gave the chair a strong yank and a loud crack echoed through the half empty classroom. The chair's seat flew out of Oishi's hand, narrowly missing Tezuka's face.

'Oops…' Oishi scratched his head apologetically, picked up the seat and handed it to Tezuka. 'At least the seat moved.'

Tezuka eyed the legs of the chair which was still affixed to the floor with a raised eyebrow, his head starting to pound even though the day was barely starting.

'Umm… maybe we could borrow a chair from somewhere?' Oishi suggested timidly.

Tezuka sighed in resignation.

* * *

'Hey Eiji, not going out for lunch?' Fuji asked the stricken red-head when the bell rang.

'Nyah… I'm… going… to… fail…' Kikumaru mumbled as he gazed at his textbook in a stupor.

'All right… I think I'll leave you alone to study.' Fuji quickly slipped out of the classroom and in his daze, Kikumaru did not see Fuji hiding some items under his shirt.

* * *

Fuji knows Kawamura usually stays in the classroom during lunch time. The joys of having a _bento _from home. Just before he visited his fellow team-mate, Fuji slipped into the toilet, pulled out a decent length of tissue paper, wrapped it around his hand, took out the ketchup bottle and dumped a liberal amount of it over the slightly mummified hand.

He completed the whole masterpiece by adding some water so it would be dripping as he moved.

Fuji then headed towards Kawamura's classroom, carefully avoiding the students milling about the hallways.

'Taka-san…' Fuji tried to look as wobbly as he could.

'Fuji?' Kawamura looked up from his sumptuous _bento_. 'What's wrong?'

'Help…' The prankster raised his hand and a few bright red drops splattered on the floor. 'Help me…'

Kawamura took one look at Fuji's bloodied hand, released a terrified whimper and fainted on the floor, bringing his table down with him.

Fuji walked out of the classroom with a glowing smile on his face. He still had a few more things to do before lunch ended so he hurried back to the toilet, washed off the ketchup and went to find his next target.

* * *

'Momo.' Fuji called out as the tall boy left the stall, arms laden with an assortment of edibles.

'Fuji-senpai?' Momoshiro turned abruptly and a carton of juice fell out from his embrace. Fuji caught it and returned to his junior.

'There you go.' The honey-haired boy smiled and patted Momoshiro on the back.

'T-thanks. What's up?' Momoshiro asked.

'Nothing.' Fuji smiled and started to walk away. 'I just felt like calling you.'

Momoshiro could not stop himself shuddering.

* * *

Fuji popped another gum into his mouth as he went about his next task. He knew Inui would probably in the science lab now, either panicking over his missing inventions or creating new ones. But it didn't matter. Stealing Inui's juices wasn't the prank. Fuji sneaked into Inui's classroom and hurriedly rummaged through his bag. He pulled out Inui's precious notebooks triumphantly and started carefully gluing the pages together with the leftover super glue.

The tedious job took him quite awhile. By the time he was done, Fuji had only ten minutes left until the end of lunch break and he had two more tasks to complete. First, he headed to Echizen's classroom, where he found the little prodigy sprawling over his desk in a bored daze with Horio lingering beside him, complaining something.

'Echizen.' Fuji interrupted Horio, much to his bored classmate's relief. 'Tezuka wants to see you.'

'Why?' Echizen asked in surprise. Horio had the deer-caught-in-the-headlights look on his face.

'No idea. You'd better hurry, it's going to be the end of break.' Fuji turned to Horio. 'You too.'

'M-me? What did I do?' Horio stammered.

'Just go, I think it's important.' Fuji replied.

The two boys looked at each other for a moment in confusion and took off. Fuji grabbed the opportunity to open Echizen's bag. He located the boy's favorite white cap, and took out the gum he had been chewing, placed the gooey lump inside and returned the cap to the original spot.

Fuji's last stop was at Kaidou's classroom. Once again, he sent the bewildered Kaidou off to see Tezuka. And once again, he rummaged Kaidou's bag, this time, looking for the boy's beloved green bandanna. Fuji dumped the small zip-lock bag's contents into the cloth and stuffed it back into Kaidou's bag. The bell rang just as Fuji was leaving the class. Everything thus far has been perfectly executed.

* * *

'Buchou.' Echizen greeted the Captain.

'Echizen.' Tezuka answered in kind. The Captain and the two freshmen looked at each other for a good three minutes before Horio broke the silence.

'Captain, you called for us?'

Tezuka frowned. 'I didn't.' Just then Kaidou arrived.

'Captain, you were looking for me?'

'…No.'

'But Fuji-senpai said you wanted to see us.' Horio suggested.

Tezuka immediately caught on. 'Go back to your classrooms, break is about to end.'

'But…'

'I never asked for you guys. Fuji was probably just pulling a prank.' Tezuka explained in a monotone.

As the three boys left the classroom, Kaidou hissed in annoyance. 'Just what is Fuji-senpai playing at?'

* * *

'Where is Kawamura?' Tezuka asked Oishi after he did a mental head count in the courts.

'In the sick bay. He fainted during lunch. I went to check on him, but the nurse said she had no idea why he collapsed.' Oishi replied worriedly.

'Kikumaru?'

'Sick bay too, the nurse said he's suffering from too much stress. I told him to skip practice today. He really looks quite bad.' Oishi answered.

Tezuka nodded in reply and glared at Momoshiro walking past, heading to the clubhouse. The object of Tezuka's displeasure was not Momoshiro himself, but of something stuck on Momoshiro's back. Oishi followed Tezuka's gaze and noticed it too. Choking back his laughter, the vice-captain stopped Momoshiro and informed the latter of the foreign object on his back. Confused, Momoshiro removed it and finally realized why his female classmates have been avoiding him like the plague. It was a large sticker and the words printed on it read, '**I AM **_**ECHI**_'

'Who the hell…?' Momoshiro held the sticker out like it contained flesh-eating bacteria.

'Stupid peach-butt.' Kaidou commented as he passed them to enter the tennis courts.

'Shut up, you idiot viper!' Momo retorted and the both of them got into yet another verbal battle. By the time Kaidou resorted to using 'perverted rotting twisted peach brain', Tezuka doled out a twenty-five lap sentence for the pair.

Oishi noticed Inui standing glumly in a corner and his mother-hen mode kicked in. 'What's wrong Inui? Why aren't you warming up?'

Inui handed Oishi his collection of notebooks the way one on his deathbed handed his will to his lawyer.

'W-what's wrong?' Oishi asked, concerned because he had never seen Inui behaving like this.

'My notebooks…' Inui held his head with his hands. 'They… they are…'

'They are?' Oishi questioned, rather frantic by now.

'They are… ruined!' Inui literally wailed. The entire tennis courts froze in mid-action at the despairing declaration. Oishi tried to open the notebooks and found the pages to be glued together, not at the sides, but at the center of each page, so ripping them apart would destroy the data within.

'Oh… um…' Oishi didn't know any words that would comfort the poor data-man.

But Inui cheered up after a moment's silence. 'Luckily I stored the data in my computer at home. The percentage of someone sabotaging my work was ninety-five percent after all.'

Oishi was rendered speechless.

* * *

'Kaidou-senpai, why do you keep scratching your head?' Horio asked in an amazing display of bravery.

'Because it itches of course! Stupid question.' The sophomore snapped. With a growl of frustration, he ripped of his bandanna and started scratching his scalp in earnest.

Once again, Oishi came to the rescue. 'You okay, Kaidou?'

'No!' Kaidou yelled, vexed that his scalp would not stop itching.

'Maybe… you have lice?' Oishi prompted.

'Then you need to get rid of them!' Horio exclaimed. 'Soak your hair in thinner!'

'That's the primitive way.' Oishi chided. 'Now you just need a nit comb and lots of hair conditioner. Vinegar and mayonnaise works too, I heard.'

'I don't have lice!' Kaidou insisted as he continued scratching his burning scalp.

Echizen smirked at the scene as he adjusted his cap, but when he touched it, something caught his attention. Puzzled, he took off the cap and touched his hair. Something was stuck in his locks, but it hurt when he tried to pull it out.

'I think it's gum' Kachiro concluded after much investigation on the strange lump adhered to Echizen's hair.

'Gum?' Echizen asked dumbly.

'Yeah. I don't think you can take the gum out. It's stuck too well on your hair. I think you have to cut your hair off to get it out.'

Echizen grimaced. He was not a vain boy, but no-one, including him, would appreciate sporting a bald patch on his head, especially when school disallowed caps.

By this time, Kaidou had dashed off, hissing, to the taps, shoving everyone and everything out of his way in his desperation to soak his scalp with the cold tap water.

With two regulars missing practice, one unable to attend properly and the rest of the members in disarray, Tezuka had no choice but to send the whole lot of them on thirty laps before dismissing them for the day.

* * *

'Fuji! What are you doing here?' Oishi asked as he opened the door. His family was about to sit down for dinner when the door bell suddenly rang.

'I was on the way home and remembered I need to call my sister, but I forgot to bring my cell-phone. Could I borrow your house phone for awhile?' Fuji asked.

'Yeah, sure.' Oishi stepped aside to let Fuji enter.

'I'll be quick. Thanks Oishi.' Fuji went for the phone.

'I'll be in the kitchen. Just tell me when you are done okay?' Oishi informed Fuji as the latter dialed the numbers.

'All right. Thanks again.' Fuji smiled at the retreating figure as he held the receiver to his ear.

'Hello, this is the Ryuuzaki residence.'

'Umm… Hi.' Fuji changed his voice to a low baritone. 'May I speak to Ryuuzaki Sumire please?'

'Hold on a minute.'

As Fuji waited, he heard Oishi's voice drifting over from the kitchen. He had a sudden desire to stay and see the events that would unfold, but he knew the prank would be blown if he stuck around.

'Yes, this is Sumire speaking.'

'Hi, umm.' Fuji added a note of apprehension in his voice. 'I know this is awkward to bring up all of a sudden, but I know Sakuno wouldn't have dared to mention it.'

Ryuuzaki confused voice floated from the receiver. 'What is it about?'

This time, Fuji added sincerity. 'I'm really sorry about everything and I am ready to take full responsibility. You see, I made Sakuno pregnant.'

Stunned silence on the other end.

Fuji jumped on the opportunity to continue his performance. 'I know this is sudden, and I haven't even told my own parents about it but I think I should inform you first. As I said, I know Sakuno would try to deny it out of fear. I'll inform my parents now. Thanks for listening and like I mentioned earlier, I'm ready to take full responsibility. Thank you.' Very gently, Fuji hung up the phone. He headed to the kitchen and thanked Oishi for the phone call and the vice-captain showed the tennis prodigy out.

As Fuji walked home, he wondered how long it would take Ryuuzaki sensei to call back. Well, the coach had caller ID after all…

* * *

'**SYUICHIROU! YOU ARE DISOWNED!!' **Oishi's father bellowed.

'B-but,' Oishi gazed, flabbergasted at his father. 'What did I do?!'

* * *

**  
Japanese words: **

_Echi_: Pervert/horny (you get it)

* * *

_Isilwe: … I can't believe you actually did all that._

Fuji: Hmm?

_Isilwe: Stop smiling! Poor boys… especially Echizen. (Isilwe has a soft spot for that little boy)_

Fuji: It's just bubble gum.

_Isilwe: It's disgusting! He's going to have to cut his hair! (wails) All of that gorgeous silky black hair!_

Fuji: He doesn't have to, you know

_Isilwe: (stops in mid-wail) Huh?_

Fuji: I heard peanut butter can get it out.

_Isilwe: …peanut…butter…?_

Fuji: You didn't know?

_Isilwe: OF COURSE NOT! WHY WOULD ANYONE KNOW HOW TO GET GUM OUT OF HAIR?! WHAT ARE YOU, A WALKING PRANK MACHINE OR SOMETHING?! (Runs after Echizen, screaming 'O-chibi-chan!! Don't cut your hairrrrr!!!!')_

Fuji: (Smiles)

_Isilwe: (returns glumly) …you are really horrible._

Fuji: (beams) let's start on Day 5, the _**finale**_.

_Isilwe: ………_

* * *

_5 days will be temporarily put on hold as Isilwe has joined NaNoWriMo. Fear not, this ficlet will never be put on hiatus. Isilwe just won't be able to work on it until the end of November, (Fuji insists that it HAS to be completed anyway) so she will pick it up again once NaNoWriMo is over. If you are also in NaNoWriMo, feel free to add Isilwe, who goes by __**Moonstone**__ over there. Stay funky! See you all in December! _**Genki de ne, minna-san!**


	5. Day 5

_A/N: We laughed, we pitied the victims and (I) cried with relief that (I) wasn't the target of Fuji's pranks. Well, this is the last of the days. I hope you guys have enjoyed this ficlet thus far. _

_This little writer thanks EVERYONE who've read, reviewed and commented. You guys rock! Special thanks to Fi, (for finding this funny when I was going 'Ah ha ha… I'm so bloody lame.') Mausy, for offering and translating this story into Spanish and last but not least, Fuji, for being the irritating yet lovable sadist that he is._

* * *

**Day 5:**

'Goodness, Syuusuke! What are you making?' Yumiko exclaimed as she walked into the kitchen holding her nose.

'Nothing. Just trying out something.' Fuji replied as he stirred the bubbling black liquid in the pot, adding his special blend of wasabi, mustard and raw egg dip periodically.

'It smells… horrible! Are you going to actually taste that?' Yumiko peered into the pot and her eyes promptly started to water.

'Nope. It's not for me.' Fuji threw in an unpeeled onion. He paused for a moment and threw in a fair amount of garlic cloves.

'Then who is it for?' Yumiko asked as she opened the kitchen windows for some fresh air. She watched in growing apprehension as her younger brother added the following ingredients: half of the potted plant sitting on the window sill, leftover wasabi ice-cream, Fuji's collection of condiments, milk (which Yumiko was sure was past the expiry date), half a can of beer, a slice of the meat pie their mother had baked this morning, a few handfuls of cereal soaked in vinegar and for some reason, a sock.

Fuji unscrewed the thermos flask he had procured yesterday and poured the viscous purple liquid into the pot. The mixture immediately started to emit acid green smoke and he smiled in contentment. 'It's for a friend.'

* * *

'What are you doing here, Fujiko?' Kawamura asked the boy who was loitering about the tennis courts, watching the team warming up for their morning practice.

'No reason.' Fuji gave his usual smile. 'I'm just glad I can join in tomorrow.'

'Yeah.' Kawamura was secretly relieved that Fuji's exile from practice would be over soon. He had a hunch that the nightmarish past four days were a product of Fuji's boredom, but as expected of a prodigy, there were no clues to be found.

'Taka-san, Oishi's calling for you.' Fuji pointed out.

'Oh, right. See ya, Fujiko!' the tall boy called as he left.

As the team went about their practice, Fuji slyly edged towards the bench where the boys put their water bottles. When Tezuka was busy ordering extra laps for a few unfortunate team-mates, Fuji quickly grabbed the chance and exchanged Tezuka's bottle with the one he had specially prepared. He then promptly disposed of the bottle and returned to the court, intent on watching the show.

Fuji kept his eyes glued on Tezuka as the Captain called for a short break and the entire team moved towards the bench for their waterbottles. He watched as the Captain spoke with Ryuuzaki for a short moment, before picking up his bottle and took a good, long drink from it. Fuji never once blinked as he observed their almighty Captain drop his waterbottle, turn as pale as a sheet and collapse face first down on the floor. For good measure, he replayed in his mind's eye the way Tezuka collapsed in slow motion repeatedly, and was only interrupted when the screams of the team reached his ears.

'OH-MY-GOD!! TEZUKA!! WHAT'S WRONG?!'

'TEZUKA!!'

'TEZUKA BUCHOU!!!'

'IS HE SICK?!'

'HE'S NOT BREATHING!!!!!'

'SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!!'

'I CAN'T REMEMBER THE NUMBER TO CALL!!!!!'

'YOU IDIOT!!'

'SOMEONE BRING HIM TO THE INFIRMARY!'

'BUT HE'S NOT BREATHING!!!'

'SOMEONE GIVE HIM CPR!'

'OH-MY-G- HE'S FOAMING IN THE MOUTH!!'

'WHAT HAPPENED?!'

'I DON'T KNOW!!!'

The hullabaloo continued for another fifteen minutes before Ryuuzaki realized she had her cellphone on her and hastily called for an ambulance. The medics arrived, checked Tezuka over, affirmed he needed medical attention immediately and sent the Captain to the hospital. Ryuuzaki gave some quick instructions to the frantic vice-captain and left to check on Tezuka.

Meanwhile, Inui was holding Tezuka's bottle, having calculated that there was a 74 chance that it was the culprit. He unscrewed the bottle, sniffed carefully and poured some of the dangerous black liquid onto the grass. The plants instantly withered and shriveled up.

'Why do I get the feeling it is Fuji-senpai who did it?' Momoshiro whispered to Echizen as they stared at their resident prodigy, who was smiling at no-one in particular.

Echizen shrugged.

* * *

_Wait! Fuji's 5 days is not quite over yet! There will be an Epilogue to come! Stay tuned! _


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

'Hey guys, I really don't think this is a good idea…' Oishi interrupted his teammates.

'Why not? We need to make Fuji learn that playing pranks on others is not funny at all. Not funny at all.' Momoshiro replied.

For once, Kaidou nodded in agreement.

'Nyah, make him have a taste of his own medicine.' Kikumaru added firmly.

Oishi released a defeated sigh. 'I'm not part of this.'

Inui adjusted his glasses. 'We'd better hurry, while Kawamura is still able to distract Fuji.'

The boys of Seigaku Tennis Club were having an outing, in celebration of their Captain being discharged from the hospital. The doctors had diagnosed Tezuka with a case of 'severe food poisoning' and he was released after a few days of observation. Momoshiro had suggested going to the newly opened Indoor Water Theme park, and had gained the go-ahead from their Captain. What Momoshiro had cleverly left out was the prank the boys excluding Tezuka and Oishi had cooked up in revenge for the trauma Fuji gave them during the five days that he was banned from practice.

'Is it all clear?' Momoshiro asked Kikumaru, who was on the lookout.

'Tezuka's talking to Fuji, Kawamura's watching them. It's all clear. Go ahead, nyah!' Kikumaru affirmed.

Grinning, Momoshiro brought out Fuji's locker key that he managed to swipe from the pile of belongings that Echizen was guarding. He opened the door, swept out all of Fuji's clothes and replaced them with the paper bag that Kikumaru had gladly donated. Momoshiro handed Fuji's clothes to Inui who promptly sneaked out of the locker room to dispose of it. The boys then filed out of the locker room, pretending as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

'Oh… Fuji's so going to get angry.' Oishi muttered in a tortured voice. 'Guys, we better don't do it.'

'Too late.' Momoshiro grinned as Inui returned and gave the sophomore a thumbs up.

The boys had a fairly fun day, which included Kaidou accidentally tripping Kawamura, who then knocked into Tezuka, sending the senior and the Captain down the slides. Only Oishi didn't laugh, the vice-captain was too preoccupied with the ugly scene he had conjured up in his mind that he was sure to come. When Inui finally produced his latest creation as a reward for a game, the boys deemed it as a signal that it was time to leave.

'What's wrong?' Tezuka asked the tennis prodigy beside him.

Fuji was staring at the paper bag in his locker, at the spot his own clothes should have been but had somehow vanished into thin air. He couldn't purchase decent clothes, as the theme park didn't have shops so it was either to make his way home in his shorts or with the clothes in the paper bag. Silently, Fuji took the bag and entered the changing room. When he finally came out, everyone excluding Tezuka burst out in helpless laughter. The genius of the club was clad in a long-sleeved, white lace blouse and a pink silk full skirt with a ribbon at the back.

Fuji stalked out, grim-faced, past his howling team-mates. Kikumaru was rolling on the floor, holding his stomach, gasping for air. Echizen and Momoshiro were against the wall, pounding it with their fists, Inui was holding the locker door for support, Oishi and Kaidou were hiding their heads in the lockers, trying to avoid letting Fuji see their amusement.

Fuji threw them a death glare and said in a dangerously sweet voice. 'You just wait.' And he left in a flurry of pink silk.

The locker room fell silent for a moment at Fuji's proclamation, until Kikumaru added in a choked voice. 'I wonder if he wore the lace panties?'

This time, they couldn't stop laughing.


End file.
